musicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gold Experience:Prince
The Gold Experience is the seventeenth studio album by American recording artist Prince. It was released on September 26, 1995, by Warner Bros. Records and NPG Records.[2] The album charted at number 6 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] and number 2 on the Top R&B Albums.[3] The singles "The Most Beautiful Girl in the World" and "I Hate U" charted on the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] at number 3 and number 12, respectively.[3] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Gold_Experience# hide *1 Reception *2 Track listing *3 Credits and personnel *4 Singles *5 References *6 External links Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Gold_Experience&action=edit&section=1 edit In a contemporary review for Playboy magazine, music critic Robert Christgau said that the album's "strongest tracks ... namely, P Control and Endorphinmachine—funk and rock as outrageously and originally as anything he's ever recorded."[14] In a retrospective review, Keith Harris of Blender cited the album as "his strongest record of the '90s, a mix of newly stripped-down funk and delicate balladry that reasserts Prince's dynamic range."[5] Several people speculated that the song "Billy Jack Bitch" was written about a Minneapolis Star Tribune gossip columnist known as "CJ".[15][16][17] Prince denied the song was about the columnist when CJ herself interviewed him.[18] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Gold_Experience&action=edit&section=2 edit All songs written by Prince, except where indicated. #"Pussy Control" (censored as "P Control") – 5:59 #"NPG Operator" - 0:10 #"Endorphinmachine" – 4:07 #"Shhh" – 7:18 #"We March" (Prince, Nona Gaye) – 4:49 #"NPG Operator" - 0:16 #"The Most Beautiful Girl in the World" – 4:25 #"Dolphin" – 4:59 #"NPG Operator" - 0:18 #"Now" – 4:30 #"NPG Operator" - 0:31 #"319" – 3:05 #"NPG Operator" - 0:10 #"Shy" – 5:04 #"Billy Jack Bitch" (Prince, Michael B. Nelson) – 5:32 #"Eye Hate U" – 5:54 #"NPG Operator" - 0:44 #"Gold" – 7:23 Special edition vinyl bonus tracks: #"I Hate U" (extended remix) – 6:17 #"I Hate U" (LP version) – 6:08 #"I Hate U" (Quiet Night Mix) – 3:56 #"I Hate U" (single version with guitar solo) – 4:25 #"I Hate U" (edit - no guitar ending) – 3:48 Credits and personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Gold_Experience&action=edit&section=3 edit *Prince - all other vocals and instruments *Tommy Barbarella, Mr. Hayes - keyboards (3, 4, 8, 12, 15, 16, 18) *Sonny T. - bass (3, 4, 8, 12, 15, 16, 18), backing vocals (5) *Michael B. - drums (3, 4, 8, 12, 15, 16, 18) *Ricky Peterson - additional keyboards (5, 7, 12, 16, 18) *Kirk Johnson - drum programming (5) *James Behringer - additional guitar (7) *Brian Gallagher - tenor saxophone (10, 12, 15) *Kathy Jensen - baritone saxophone (10, 12, 15) *Dave Jensen, Steve Strand - trumpet (10, 12, 15) *Michael B. Nelson - trombone (10, 12, 15), horn arrangement (15) *Nona Gaye - co-lead vocals (5) *Lenny Kravitz - backing vocals (15) *Mayte - spoken vocals (1, 5) *Rain Ivana (as NPG Operator) - voice (2, 6, 9, 11, 13, 15-18) Produced by Prince, except: 7, 12, 16, 18, co-produced by Ricky Peterson, and 5, co-produced with Ricky Peterson and Kirk Johnson.[19] Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Gold_Experience&action=edit&section=4 edit *"The Most Beautiful Girl in the World" (#3 US, #2 US R&B, #1 UK, #1 Australia) *"Eye Hate U" (#12 US, #3 US R&B, #20 UK) *"Gold" (#88 US, #92 US R&B, #10 UK) Another track, "Shhh", charted from The Gold Experience in July 1994; it was not the album version, but rather a live version performed on "The Beautiful Experience" TV special, which aired in 1994. It received some R&B airplay, causing it to chart and peak at #62 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Airplay chart. Category:1995 albums